A Mother's Love
by KadajsLover
Summary: A powerful being is finally ready to give it's side. This is my first fic but I've had this story building up inside of me ever since I saw Kadaj's desire for his mother. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Love  
**

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings**: This is my first submitted fic so please R&R. I have the story mostly planned out and I promise it will be good. This story will later contain M/M pairings and most likely incest (if you consider JENOVA and Kadaj related like that)

**Pairings: **Kadaj/Cloud, Cloud/Sephiroth, Kadaj/Jenova

Summary: The much feared but least know character of the final fantasy vii universe speaks out.

Timeline: From 2000 years before FF7 to just after AC

It hadn't always been like this. Indeed when I first arrived on this miserable planet it was totally different. I did have a start to my "life", where I wasn't and then I was. It's not like here though. I didn't have a mother and a father and a little brother and a dog and whatever else you are use to. In my race we are all one gender in fact we are all the same. I have never been any younger then I am now but I have been different. There were no emotions any reason for them and no wish to have what we didn't know. I had no one form; I had many different forms, smells for every second you live. There is no looking in the mirror, if we had such things, and recognizing myself but I know I was. There was no language no communication just an understanding of why I was. I was to spread, to reproduce so to speak among everything. It was the only thing that remotely resembled feeling was the desire no more like the instinct to infect. The driving need to spread myself to everyone, anyone without the bother of thought or feeling or pity. I had knowledge; knowledge of space of the atmosphere around me. I had no idea of what people where or what they were capable of. I came to this planet to grace myself upon it and move on. That is not the way it worked out. 

I was meant to infect them but they instead infected me. I crashed into this planet, Gia, and while I had no idea about time then now I know it was about two thousand years ago. I caused a great wound in the planet, which wasn't any concern to me. The populace of Gia gathered around and as they did I studied them from a distance and knew without thought that it was best to wait until they separated because they were a powerful race. Nowhere near as powerful as myself of course. I only had to conceive of a power to claim it as my own. I literately knew no bounds but still instinctively I knew my job would be more efficient if I could just wait. So I waited and watched while they tried to heal the planet showing care that I couldn't grasp at the time. In the end they spilt apart into separate clans and I made my move.

I remember the first one so clearly. I thought about him often later when all I had were my thoughts. He was older, older then some of the others I had seen. He was walking along by himself thinking about his son. As I watched him I entered his mind effortlessly and reading the memories of his offspring that had been missing for weeks. He had gone hunting and had not returned. Had he fallen, perhaps he had been hit by another's arrow. Surely if he was safe he would have sent some word by now. As I listened to this my body changed into that of his son. I suddenly had a head full of soft brown hair and a firm strong body of a male in the prime of his life. I raised my hand (his hand?) and called out "Father!" The older man turned towards me and the look on his face nearly stopped me from doing what I was meant to do. I had no reference to what it could have been having never been this close to a being such as this before. It was joy, I know now after being infected that it was joy. He started to run towards me with moisture coming out of eyes. He cried out something meaning to sound stern but sounding more like he was pleading. Using the memories I had lifted from the older mind I made like his son and running the way he would of and meant the old man half way. The older man approached me with an obvious need to touch me and I opened my arms (his arms?), as he seemed to expect. He stepped into them and everything changed. The second I touched him and he touched me I received a link into his psyche that I didn't want. I knew him; everything he had ever felt was now mine. The smell of his mother's hair to the warmth of his wife's body to the rapture of having a child of his own, the wonder of a successful harvest and the anger and forgiveness as his precious child did unfortunate things. It was bile; it was horrible and completely unexpected. I actually stepped back afraid of the feelings but it turned out there was no need. The man that a second ago was thrilled to see his only child was no more. In his place was an empty shell that only looked up at me and called me of all things, "Mother."

Hi me again, please let me know what you think. Even if you think it was crap and Jenova is something no one should touch. R&R because I would for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings**: This is my first submitted fic so please R&R.

Summary: The much feared but least know character of the final fantasy vii universe speaks out.

Timeline: From 2000 years before FF7 to just after AC

It wasn't enough, not nearly enough to stop me. The emotions, the humanity that were attacking me wasn't enough to change the purpose of me. It was so easy, easy to seduce them into my arms. Such innocence such trusts were all mine to exploit however I saw fit. I created drones emotionless, brainless dolls that for the most part that simply followed me everywhere until they either died of hunger or exhaustion. I would go into the minds of the living and find what they most longed for the smile of a mother's face, a touch from a long dead fathers hand that nod of approval. Still the real need and emotions came though when I showed those beguiled lambs a lost lover. This longing all from a repetitive, rhythmic friction but it ran through the conscientious thoughts of all. Quite often their last moment would hold a thought of a cool hand on warm skin or an eager mouth exploring a hidden spot. I was curious and then angry because I was curious. What was it perhaps a connection, a momentary joining that made all the struggles worthwhile? It didn't matter, why did it matter to me? I ran my hands over my increasingly frequent female form the soft rounded breast, firm stomach and the slick wetness between my legs looking for that completion but never finding it. I could have ordered my pawns to satisfy me but I knew that having an empty puppet is not the same as having someone who needs to be close to you. I tried to contain my surprising jealousy but it was there. I never before would have noticed but now the sunset was catching my eye and I found myself enjoying the feel of a cool breeze through the summer day.

A few of my victims became more then just drones. A few had extraordinary potential to begin with; a stronger spiritual energy most likely. Monsters were what they were called, twisted snarling beasts that retained the form of a human but not much else. They were completely under my control and so the gathering of my prey became even easier as I forced them to gather close together for the slaughter.

Suspicions were rising, after I had conquered more than half of them they started to try to fight back. It was inevitable really and honestly it took a lot longer then I thought it would. People still seemed to need and believe the dream that there long lost were coming back to them long after they really should have known better. There were bodies of my dilapidated drones littering the countryside. The stronger ones were ripping villages apart. Of course what the so-called warriors didn't understand was that I wanted them to come to me. They would come in small groups usually all might and determination. At times I let them see me as they thought of me. I had a face and body of an 18-year-old girl beautiful but for my silver hair, pasty white skin and the slanted glowing green eyes of cat. I understand the female conception after all my casualty's called me "Mother" but the rest I'm unsure. Perhaps a mythical figure of some sort, they didn't know themselves so I was unable to determine why. I would let them see me like that and then change before their eyes, as they got close. Maybe into a young helpless child or a beautiful or a scared young woman or worse yet someone they knew and loved. I was getting to be quite the actress seeing how much I had to study from the memories I was gathering. I would cry and scream cowering at them not to hurt me and even if they did persist usually because of a memory of someone I had claimed, it emotionally devastated them. They would slash at me with their swords as I put my small hands up all wide-eyed with terror and innocence and helplessness. When thecombatant he or she was done they would fall to their knees weeping at massacre. For even though they knew they were fighting a horrible creature their hearts and eyes told them differently. Such liars the heart and eyes are. I would completely regenerate right before their lying eyes and grabbing those poor fools sucking all the miserable delicious pain right out.

Yes I was enjoying myself, enjoying the power and enjoying the pain I was capable of causing. So much pain the whole planet seemed to cry out in anguish as the very best fell to my hand. Their infection of feelings made me sadistic in my joviality and careless in my approach. I couldn't take pleasure in the way they could so built on resentment and maybe even my solitariness I took it in my own way. They had a name for me now simply Jenova meaning calamity from the skies.

I was sure I would never be beaten or stopped. How could I, I was a God compared to them, a Goddess with no mercy only great malice. I thought that way until in a last desperate attempt they did the one thing I couldn't fight. I was so assured of my own powers that I approached without disguise. I was seen coming and together, as one they somehow, I'm not sure how even now, put their minds together and joining as one in companionship and comradely forced me back. At first I didn't know what was happening, it didn't make logical sense to me. It came down to that I was alone, my drones were just extensions of myself, and these beings I had come to subjugate could mentally join together in their love for each other produced a psychic energy I couldn't match. The energy was called "Holy" and it was my downfall. I was sealed away as they attempted to rebuild the world I had destroyed but I didn't die, I just slept until years later I was awoken and my cycle started again.

**Author's Note:** I've decided to end this story right here it seemed a good spot. I do carry my characterization of Jenova on though in my other story "Rufus", and this could possibly be seen as a prequel to it, so check that out if you like my interpretation of "her". Thanks so much for the reviews they mean the whole world to me.


End file.
